This competitive renewal seeks to continue introduction our best medical students to the opportunities in cancer research by a four element competitive program at Yale University School of medicine. 1. Provision of short term laboratory experiences for 15 students per year in laboratories of both the Medical School and the University actively engaged in cancer research. 2. Encouragement of epidemiological and preventive medicine aspects of cancer by selective short term research support of 3 Master of Public Health candidates with emphasis on those in joint degree programs with medicine or nursing. 3. Provision of stipends for a full year of research for 2 medical students who elect to spend at least 80% time engaged in a cancer research project. 4. Assistance in the development and implementation of a new cancer module in the medical curriculum. An outstanding scholar is invited annually to lecture and meet with students and academic leaders. This individual is chosen to present areas of cancer research in which our programs need strengthening such as prevention and carcinogenesis. These four elements draw on a faculty of 224 in the Division of Oncology. It will continue support of an effort that has provided 70 research experiences in the past four years and has greatly encouraged important new curricular developments.